snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Enya Mary Louise Mayberry
::::::: {BASICS} Name; Enya Mary Louise Mayberry Model; Kristin Herrera Known As; Enya DOB; '''May 19th '''POB; London Current Place of Residence; '''Oxford '''Education; '''Home schooled before going to Hogwarts '''House; Ravenclaw (Although has hints of Slytherin in her) Year; Fifth Heritage; Pure Blood Nationality; White British Patronus; A Cat Height; '''169cm '''Weight; 47kh Skin; Slightly tanned, Perfect skin Eyes; Brown Hair; Curly long black hair Strongest Subject; Herbology Weakest Subject; History of Magic :::::::::: {FAMILY} Father; '''George Mayberry '''Mother; Samantha Mayberry Siblings; None Other; Various other members of her family she's never seen Nanny; Ruby Feather Pets; An Owl named Trixie and a cat named Louisa who was given to her by a first year. Best Friends; Louisa Carter 'and Skye Altheim :::::::::: '{PERSONALITY} Stuck-up, Posh, Sometimes nice to her friends only, Believes everyone she treat her like the queen, Passionate, Attention seeking. Likes; Art, Flow of the water, Causing trouble Dislikes; Quidditch, Annoying first years, Being told what to do :::::::::: {HISTORY} Enya's history is much like that of the book 'The Secret Garden' for all those out there who read muggle books, but Enya's story isn't as interesting. There's No secret garden, no Robin helping the children out, no Enya's story is most like the dark side of that muggle book. The despair and the angerush that is called the life of Enya. You could write a book. Enya's parents met when they were both at Hogwarts today, same year, but they didn't start dating till their sixth year there. Both from pureblood families themselves they knew their parents would approve. George and Samantha both whom were in Slytherin in their day we're not as you call nice people they were more like what people make the Slytherin out to be. Mean, nasty and full of themselves, well in Harry Potter's day that was the case. George and Samantha were both smitten with each other and married at the age of twenty when they left Hogwarts, the few years before they married they both worked for the Ministry of Magic but with an agreement on their wedding day they both left soon after and turned their attention to the muggle community much to their families disgust. George who among other things was quiet smart began his own muggle buisness that was a Brewery having studied the muggle world first. Sam on the other hand became a bit of a housemother but still helped all the local charties but for her benifit not theirs. Starting off as nothing the Mayberry's soon began to come up in the world as their business grew but due to all this they lost contact with their family and therefore when asked they say that they have no one but themselves. As they grew in power and well money in the business world they began to buy properties all around the world which they still have today. When both were in their mid twenties their first and only child - a daughter - was born and named Enya Mary Louisa Mayberry. Now Enya didn't have a happy childhood. This is where the muggle book comes in. From the day she was born she was loved and brought up by her nanny; Ruby Feather, but as she grew Enya began to rebel against her nanny and try to win her parents love, try to make them see her for who she is and not just some problem or someone they had to spend some of their precious money on but she was unsucessful. But the time Enya was five her parents were practically royals, always attended high social parties - muggle and magic alike - and spending little time at home, Enya really doesn't know where they are most of the time. They'd go on their on holidays while leaving their daughter at home with the nanny. Now Enya wasn't neglected she had the love of he nanny who at a young age began her learning and taught her in her classes all the way up till the time she left for Hogwarts. Enya was one of those children who got everything she wanted because her parents had the money and Ruby felt it horrible that they ignored their daughter and pretended she didn't exist. Ruby herself had thoughts about running away with the child when she was younger but she was no better off than someone who had no money at all. Ruby of course was a muggle and knew nothing about the magic of the family, even when Enya herself began to show signs of it at the age of eight she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. At the age of nine Enyachanged, Ruby would say over night but everyone knew it was only a matter of time before she turned into the person she is today, Enya who LOVED learning up until the age of nine would sit their at night with a book in her hand and read till the odd hours of the night at times. Aged nine she stopped, changed, took up drawing which she's amazing in. Her attitude changed also not that her parents noticed but Ruby did, she tried her hardest to get the girl she once was back. The smiling, polite girl who used to love making friends and going to the park but with no suck luck. Still with doubts that Enya herself would have trouble at school Ruby reluctantly let the nice looking man, who had come for Enya on her first day of Hogwarts, take her sweet little girl off for her first year of Hogwarts. ::::::::: {HOGWARTS} At first Enya had trouble fitting it, the atmosphere different then what she normal was in but after a while she knew her way round the castle and knew a fair few people. Even if they didn't like her. Coming to Hogwarts didn't seem to damper her foal mood and attitude, although she really didn't care who liked her or not. She had it in her head that EVERYONE should treat her as a princess, after all her parents are practically royality and she was brought up like that anyway but alas that was not to be. Her first year wasn't the best she had, Enya certainly made more enimies then friends but her second year was where the fun began. Beginning of her second year she met fun loving Louisa Carter and Skye Altheim, who was the peacemaker of the group. Both girls who somehow tolirated Enya's behaviour son became her best friends and although she still treating them just like she treated everyone else she was nicer to them. During her second year of Hogwarts she created a food fight in the middle of the great hall and then she lied to the professor about it. Trying to blame the other person for the crimes but that didn't work and that didn't work. Much like her first year the end of her second and her third and fourth years were boring with a few mini fights mostly between Louisa and her but you can saftly say Enya dropped off the radar. Now in her fifth year she vowed she was going to up the notch and get right back into her fun loving days of causing mischief although over the years she has gotten nicer. Well to Louisa and Skye anyway. Enya, who is currently in her fifth year has a lot to catch up on. She feels anyway. But what she really didn't know until her best friend came to her heartbroken and upset telling her part of a story about her and a certain boy Dallin McKinley . Well Enya being Enya wanted to confront him about it and didn't have the chance until a few weeks later when she caught Dallin with Louisa talking. At first it was just some heated words and the like between Dallin and Enya - with Louisa butting in - until Enya caved and threw cake into his face ready to start yet another food fight but sadly this was cut short by the Peacemaker Patrol. A bunch of first years who were asigned to go around and stop and protential fights from happening. Well It certainly did stop the food fight from going on but at the same time Enya made some less then friendly acquaintances by the names of; Jezabel Khalida Black , Nathaniel Stone, Jorden Macey and Scott Rowe . Although there are a few more a part of this group by the names of, Caelius Ashdown and Jayden Troutwater but these both were not there and Enya hasn't had a chance to meet them yet. The Peacemaker Patrol did break up the protential food fight with a few strong words and making Enya leave with Dallin and Louisa but thier 'conversation' has yet to be finished. After moving their conversation to a different part of the school Dallin and Enya continued to fight but this time Louisa got involved when Enya slapped Dallin around the face. The conclusion of this fight involves all three leaving in different directions, Dallin one way and Enya the other leaving Louisa on her own. Enya's last words to Louisa "I don't want to be your friend anymore" Along those lines still stick with Enya days after. Another main point of Enya's fifth year is when she caught a first year - by the name of Erin Cornelia Heyman - trying to drown her cat, after strong words where Enya brought down the girls confidence and saved the cat. She drew a line at harming animals, the first year gave the cat to Enya who took it without a moments thought hence from this moment on Enya has a cat called Louisa although Enya nicknames her Lou. Continuing the fight that was broken up Enya, Louisa, Dallin and Ellie all gathered in a hallway of Hogwarts where words were thrown all over the place and in the end spells were shot. Both saids, Enya and Louisa, Dallin and Ellie both decided to leave their seperate ways not long after the first spell so they'd escape detention. Not that Enya bothered. Not long after this Louisa set Enya up on a 'study' session with her close friend Daniel whom Enya found was quiet nice.... Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2078 Category:Alumni